Loba Blanca sasusaku
by FLOX
Summary: Muchos piensan que soy feliz y encantadora como la flor de cerezo; mis rosados cabellos y mis ojos verde valle hace que me vea como el amanecer de todos los días.


_Hola, espero que les guste esta pequeña historia n_n_

_Para disfrutar de la lectura le recomiendo escuchar esta canción:_

_Naruto OST - Sadness and Sorrow (Piano Version) - SPOILER WARNINGEN_

_YUOTUBE_

_**ACLARAC****IONES:**_

_Sakura, Sasuke,Naruto y Hinata: 16 años_

_Sakura es jounin y Sasuke es anbu al igual que Naruto, Hinata también es jounin._

_Naruto no me pertenece, si no haría una Sasuke mas celoso_

**Loba blanca**

Muchos piensan que soy feliz y encantadora como la flor de cerezo; mis rosados cabellos y mis ojos verde valle hace que me vea como el amanecer de todos los días.

Pero…

No saben quien soy yo, podre ser feliz por fuera, pero por dentro estoy sola, sola como la luna, sola como una rosa congelada, sola como…

Una loba

Si, una loba; una loba blanca que nació en una manada de lobos pardos; soy única ¿Por qué?

Yo busco la repuesta, tal vez es por que veo mas allá, veo cosas que otros no ven.

¡Si!, esa es pista, por la cual partir, por la cual comenzar a buscar.

Lo que no entiendo, es ¿Por qué ellos no ven, oyen, sienten y respiran lo que yo…?

Lo descubrí aquel día, un día de verano…

**F**_lash_ **B**_ack_

Iba caminando hacia la entrada de la villa, como siempre era la primera en llegar, cuando escuche venir la brisa del mar, lo se, suena raro, pero era real, no era común, no era la clásica brisa de verano; se sentía perturbada, pero lo mas raro fue cuando me susurro al oído, ¡Peligro!

No me había dado cuenta de que Naruto y Sasuke ya habían llegado.

Se habían quedado observando el horizonte; era raro, ni un solo grito, ni un solo reclamo. Se había detenido el tiempo, durante un breve momento.

Nadie se movía, solo, solo el viento; el viento que movía mis cabellos.

Así pude observar a lo lejos…

¡Un ejercito!, no uno común, si no anormal; oía sus lamentos y sus suplicas…

Todo volvió a moverse, nadie se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría, nadie, solo yo.

Sentía una sensación de miedo, fortaleza y vida…

¡Si!, vida; la sentía, sentía que podía volar…

Fue cuando todos reaccionaron ante la amenaza, que se nos venia encima.

Solo oía los gritos de la Hokage, dando órdenes a todos, como si fuéramos a morir.

Esas criaturas que flotaban sobre si; eran como fantasmas de la noche…

Se oían gritos por doquier, y yo, no me movía, solo observaba y escuchaba.

Nada ni nadie me importaba en ese momento, solo esa melodía que la naturaleza tocaba, y yo comencé a cantar:

**My heart will go on**

Every night in my dreams  
I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on.

Far across the distance  
and spaces between us  
you have come to show you go on.

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
and you're here in my heart  
and my heart will go on and on.

Love can touch us one time  
and last for a lifetime  
and never let go till we're gone.

Love was when I loved you  
one true time I hold to  
in my life we'll always go on.

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more you open the door  
and you're here in my heart  
and my heart will go on and on.

There is some love that will not  
go away.

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
and I know that my heart will go on  
we'll stay forever this way  
you are safe in my heart  
and my heart will go on and on.

Los espectros fueron desapareciendo poco a poco, y yo deje de cantar…

Todos me veían extraño, como si, no me conocieran, como si fuera otra persona.

Lo único que pude hacer fue correr rumbo al bosque; oía como Naruto, Tsunade-sama y kakashi-sensei me gritaban, menos él.

Él, por el que he llorado, por el que he sufrido tanto tiempo.

Al llegar al bosque me sentí conectada a la naturaleza, a las plantas y animales…

Desde ese día todos me veían raro; ya no hablaba, no reía, solo, solo me sumergía en mis pensamientos.

**********************************************************************************

Todas las noches voy a meditar al bosque; había descubierto mi poder interior…

Todos se sorprendieron ante mi mejoría, le había ganado a Tsunade-sama, sin recibir un solo golpe, sin haber salido con una sola herida.

Pero sin duda todos se sorprendieron cuando Hinata murió en una misión rango A. Naruto lloraba y gritaba de dolor, su padre, Hanabi y Neji se mantenían al margen.

Yo, yo solo me hacer que y puse mis manos sobre su pecho, deje fluir mi energía atreves de su cuerpo, de pronto ella abrió sus ojos color perla.

Todos me veían asombrados y lo único que hice fue desaparecer; era una cobarde.

No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, solo había sido un impulso.

Desde entonces, a la hora de luchar tomaba la forma del animal con el que me identificaba: una loba blanca de ojos verdes; cuando cantaba los enemigos huían ya que sabían que mi canto era mortal a aquellos que quisiera dañar.

Me apodaban: la loba blanca de Konoha.

Él desde entonces me mira diferente, como esperando que vuelva a ser la misma , pero nadie sabe lo que estoy pasando, tantas dudas, preguntas que al parecer nadie podrá responderme.

Siento unos pasos venir hacia aquí, pero sigo dirigiendo mi mirada a la luna llena, esa hermosa luna de plata…

Alguien me abraza por detrás, es un abrazo lleno de ternura y tristeza…

Giro poco a poco mi cabeza y me sorprendió verlo, sus profundos ojos negros me ven a mi.

No puedo apartar los míos de los de el que me miran con ¿amor?.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucedió? ¿Donde esta la antigua Sakura, que solía sonreír?- me pregunto, mientras una lagrima sale de sus ojos, negro como la noche. Jamás lo había visto llorar, siempre me pareció que era un cubo de hielos, creo que me equivoque.

-No vas a contestar, es que acaso e perdido el amor que me tenías- me dijo con melancolía.

No dije nada, pero varias lágrimas amenazaron por salir de mis ojos.

Hubo un momento de silencio, él no dijo nada, y yo luchaba para no llorar, pero perdi la batalla…

Él seco mis lágrimas con su mano, agarro mi barbilla y me dio un calido beso lleno de amor y ternura; suave y lento…

Lo único que pude hacer fue corresponder al beso de mi amado.

Nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire.

-Sasuke-kun- fue un susurro apenas audible, pero el sonrió, como nunca lo había hecho, era feliz porque sabía que lo seguía amando con todo mi corazón.

Agarro mi delgada cintura y me estrecho contra su cuerpo, sumergió su cara en mi cabellos; era tan tierno.

-te amo, y lo siento, siento haberte causado tanto daño- me lo dijo al oído.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Sasuke-kun,nada-se lo dije mirándolo a esos ojos negros que me cautivaban.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia, Sakura-chan?- yo solo sonreí, algo que le sorprendió ya que hace como un año que nadie me veía feliz.

-Si, si acepto- conteste con mucha alegría.

La noticia corrió rápido por toda la aldea; era difícil no vernos juntos, y siempre una sonrisa adornaba nuestros rostros aunque la de el no era tan visible; todavía tenia ese orgullo Uchiha, pero cuando estábamos solos era muy cariñoso.

************************************************************************************

A pasado un mes desde entonces, yo ahora vivía con el amor de mi vida…

Me asome a la ventana a ver esa hermosa luna llena, sonreí para mi misma.

Dentro de un mes me iba casar con Sasuke-kun; pronto le daré la noticia de que estoy embarazada…

*************************************************************************************

6 años después:

Han pasado 6 años desde que le dije que estaba esperando un hijo suyo, 6 maravillosos años con el amor de mi vida.

Tuvimos una hermosa niña de cabello azabache, como su padre y heredo mis ojos verdes

Era muy alegre y cariñosa, acaba de entrar a la academia, es una niña prodigio.

Todas las noches canto y toco el piano para mi familia.

Por fin tengo esas respuestas que me atormentaban, una loba blanca era y soy, por que soy una hija de la naturaleza, es por eso que pude revivir a Hinata, que esta casada con el Hokage (Naruto), al parecer todos cumplimos nuestros sueños, esperanzas e ilusiones.

_Espero que así sigan nuestras vidas, por que yo soy una hija del bosque, una hija de la luna, una loba blanca…_

_Creo que me quedo no se un poco raro no creen, pienso escribir otro que se llamara espuma de mar a ver si les gusta_


End file.
